


The Best of Everything

by Asteon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's crazy how nothing seems to deter their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tiny Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiny gay Laura finds out just how difficult it is carrying cake to her broody girlfriend, all the while drunk and completely hopeless.

**Age: 19**

 

Laura stumbled over her own two feet as she tried her damnedest not to run into any of the trees. 

A piece of cake was in her hands and wedged in her fingers as she tightened her grip around it involuntarily at each wobbly step she took around the broken ground. Making her way out of the forest was beginning to be a real chore in itself, especially in the deep dark and away from the closest hiking path in sight. Being a little tipsy – drunk inmost opinions – wasn’t helping matters either. She wasn’t completely worried,figuring it she got lost or hungry, she had a piece of melting cake to hold her off until help arrived.

The tiny blonde frowned at her own turning thoughts. No, she wouldn’t get lost or eat the cake. She would rather starve than eat this cake. This cake was a present, to the person who meant everything to her. She gave the dark a dopey smile as she remembered the conversation just hours ago, before she left with LaF and Perry to the Summer Society bonfire that was being held to celebrate the end of Finals Week.

_“Why don’t you come with us? You might have fun!”_

_“‘Might’ being the operative word, cupcake.” Carmilla’s eyes lifted from the old paperback she was reading. “Don’t worry about me, go have fun with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum.”_

_“But Caaaaarm-“_

_Laura stopped at the glare that was thrown her way and pouted, fighting off the instant desire to stomp her small feet. She knew the act would only amuse her roommate to no end and wouldn’t help her in the future when they were arguing about her being “childish”. Again. It was one of the recurring conversations that always seemed to be brought up._

_The broody brunette’s eyes softened at the sight of Laura moping and she sighed. “I don’t feel like hanging around people right now. I wouldn’t want to ruin your night by making you worry about me murdering someone.” She smiled slightly. “I mean it, go have fun, you deserve it. Bring me back some cake, yeah?”_

So that was what started this sudden escapade, from Laura huffing and puffing up a hill towards her dorm to Laura leaning against a tree to catch her breathe. She didn’t exactly think Carmilla was serious about the cake, especially in the beginning when she first arrived to the party. If she was honest with herself, the request was pushed to the back of her mind even before she made her exit out of the room. That didn’t seem to matter none, since the more shots that were past her way - her so called friends amused at the sight of their tiny friend drinking - the more she began to think about how much Carmilla wanted her cake.

After downing one more shot, much to the horror of Danny who had cut her off right before – Laura only laughed when Danny punched Kirsch on the shoulder for giving it to her – she scampered off into the forest, intent on getting back to the dorm room as soon as possible. To her grumpy, useless vampire. It occurred to Laura much later, when it was pointless to turn back, that it wasn’t the best plan she had ever formed. Not only did she give her purse to Perry just an hour after her arrival, after she “misplaced” it for the third time, Laura of course didn’t exactly tell anyone she was leaving. She just grabbed a handful of the cake, making sure to get a piece of the red decorated flower – because she figured if she got jealous of those who got the frosted flower when she didn’t, Carmilla would want it too – and trudged through the forest, nearly bumping into someone coming back with his arm around his lady friend.

The first five minutes were spent cursing the trees as she bumped into them, stumbling over rocks and into broken logs. She concentrated on not dropping the cake and on her footsteps, watching the ground just in case a root wanted to play a prank on her and make her fall into the already muddy ground. Laura could not have moss in her cake. Carmilla would not be amused with dirt in her cake.

Bleh, that would not taste good at all.

Laura giggled as she finally saw the clearing of the forest and she nearly skipped over to it in excitement. Suddenly she stumbled forward with the grace of a scared flamingo and she began to hop the rest of the way to the first signs of civilization as she tried to steady herself from falling. She had tripped over a branch on the ground. It wasn’t even a root. Typical, really.

She looked at the cake with clear satisfaction, having made it this far, and marched over to the sidewalk that led to the dorm rooms. Some students were making their way out of the forest as well, copying her drunken stance, seemingly all finding it harder and harder to walk. A lot of them were stumbling over their friends, knocking them to the ground while laughing or groaning in pain as their heads spun. Her nose twitched in disgust as a man leaned over to his girlfriend and promptly threw up on her.

She would not do that, Laura was adamant on staying upright.

It did not take her long, only stopping once to let a tipsy group of woman pass her by, each grinning at her as they raised their eyebrows at the mushed cake in her hands. Laura hid it behind her back, lest they get ideas of stealing it.

And then she was standing at dorm room 307. She already checked from outside the dormitory, and knew that all the lights were turned off and the curtains closed. Carmilla would already be asleep, but she figured it would be okay to wake her up from slumber, she would like waking up to cake.

Who wouldn’t?

She checked her front and back pockets and then realized that the room key wasn’t on her and neither was her purse, eliciting more curse words from her mouth. Laura couldn’t quite help herself today, it was like she was making up for all the other times she missed a perfect opportunity to use them. She looked around the floor, looking for the potted plant that held the spare-

Laura blinked.

She didn’t have a potted plant, did she?

Giggling at the absurdity of the situation she leaned her shoulder into the door as gently as she could, not comprehending that her gentle was as quiet as an elephant marching through its herd. Her head was fuzzy and she saw the hallway begin to spin, a woman walking to her room apparently on the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a quick second and grabbed onto the doorknob for silent support as she slid across the door unintentionally, and found that it was unlocked.

Oh.

Within a matter of seconds of her mouth forming that silent “ _O_ ”, the door flung open. Laura gasped as her feet pitched forward involuntarily and it was inevitable that she would find herself sprawled on her belly and on top of Carmilla’s scattered clothing. It smelled like old parchment and cinnamon. It smelled like Carmilla.

Surprisingly enough, her hand managed to stay in the air, saving the cake from a messy disaster as is dripped down her arm and fell off from her elbow. She could feel some of it caked in her hair and she didn’t bother caring, she was a hero. The cake was saved.  That was all that mattered in the end.

“I’m not sure whether I should laugh or question your sanity.”

Laura turned onto her back, careful with the sloppy cake in her hand and watched as Carmilla placed her hands on her hips. The lights were now on and Laura could see the amusement and trademark smirk on the vampire’s face. She was only wearing a black tank and panties, much to the delight of drunken Laura who drank in the sight rather eagerly. Snapping fingers entered her field of vision as she continue to blatantly stare at her nicely toned legs and she shifted her eyes again so she was looking into Carmilla’s face.

“My eyes are up here, creampuff.”

“Hi,” Laura breathed out, giving her a lopsided smile. “There’s two of you Carm.”

Carmilla tired and failed to contain the adoring smiling twitching on her lips. “How much did you drink, cutie?” She walked over and crouched down, her face hovering over Laura as she examined her for any other wounds. Other than a few scratches from the bushes she stumbled passed, she seemed to be in one piece. Her mind on the other hand, that was questionable.

“I dunno. I lost count.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. “They didn’t force you to drink, did they? Why didn’t Xena or one of the ginger twins stop you?”

“They tried.” Another giggle from the blonde and an eye roll from the dark brunette. “But I have a question?”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

“Hey!”

Carmilla’s smiled reached her eyes. They were gentler.

“Yes?”

“How long do I have to hold my hand up? I think it’s cramping.” For what seemed like the first time, Carmilla looked at her arm still in the air and one of her perfect eyebrows rose again, surprised and slightly impressed that the cake was still hanging on for the joy ride. Laura was too busy looking at one of Carmilla’s best features, her powerful jaw, to pay much attention to anything else at the moment. But when she saw the smile move said jaw, her stomach flipped and danced to the beating of her heart.

“Why are you holding cake in your hand?”

“Because you asked for it, silly.” Laura expression was deadpan, moving the cake closer to Carmilla as if thinking she wanted it. The brunette backed away slightly, her lips twitching uncomfortably.

“Um…”

“You said you wanted cake!” Laura’s face quivered in frustration and she frowned, not understanding why Carmilla didn’t want the cake anymore after she put so much effort into getting it. Sure it was no dead bat, but it was still a gift from her heart!

“I…-”

The cake finally had enough, annoyed with the jerky movements Laura caused. The duo could only watch as it slid out of Laura’s hand and straight onto her face. The blonde sputtered attractively as it entered her mouth, pieces of cake flying across the room and onto Carmilla’s startled face. The brunette groaned and caviled before using the back of her hand to wipe away the spit and ruined desert from her face. Shaking her head only managed to make the room spin so she stopped. Instead, Laura grabbed one of the many shirts on the floor and wiped it on her face, getting as much of the cake as possible.

“Hey, that’s my shirt!”

Laura blinked away the frosting caking around her eyes and peered at Carmilla over the black shirt. “It’s on the floor. It’s dirty. Meaning it’s my towel now.”  Carmilla snickered and plucked the shirt from her hand, and before the tiny woman could complain, she began to wipe away the desert off her face. It gave her ample opportunity to stare at Carmilla’s captivating features.

“I’m sorry, Carm.”

“For what, cupcake?” The shirt moved across her top lip and Laura swallowed away the lump in her throat.

“For dropping your cake on my face.”

The shirt hovered over her face for a second and was moved away. Before Laura could question her Carmilla was up in her face, her nose gliding across her cheek as she licked away some of the frosting stubbornly clinging to her cheek. Laura blushed profusely and giggled happily.

“Next time, just leave the cake.” She used her thumb to wipe away crumbs on Laura’s chin. “No offence but it doesn’t taste any good being left out for hours around all those drunken idiots. I’d rather have you than that cake.”  Laura took it as a compliment.

“You’re the best.”

“I already knew that.”

Laura leaned in and shared a kiss, liking the warmth that surrounded her as she was pulled closer, chest to chest. They stared at each other, both smiling like the love sick dorks that they were. Right up until the part when Carmilla’s nose scrunched up as she tasted and smelled the cake again.

“Please take a shower.”

Laura only agreed to take a shower when Carmilla commented on the sticky face and taste of stale cake, informing her that she wasn’t getting another kiss from her until it was completely gone. She happily went, wanting nothing else than to kiss her broody girlfriend again before snuggling in bed until they both fell asleep.

This time when she tripped over her own feet, Carmilla gladly caught her.


	2. The Loopy Chipmunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiny gay Laura finds herself in the need of dentist. Carmilla finds out just how adorable her girlfriend can be. Maybe even a little bit crazy.

**Age: 25**

 

“Carm, I swear to god, if that goes in my mouth I will not have sex with you for a month.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, ignoring another threat sent her way. The only reason she was in the room to begin with was because Laura had asked her to, pleaded for her to be by her side.  It was against the rules if you were under a certain age, but apparently those rules did not apply to Laura.The receptionist mentioned to her how Laura’s last visit ended in a complete and utter disaster. While the short blonde needed her tooth pulled, at the end of the day, it was the doctor who nearly lost his tooth. That was why Carmilla was there this time, because while the doctor was down for the count, on the floor and withering in pain, Laura made a hastily exit with the paper bib around her neck and the cheek retractor still wedged in her mouth.

Carmilla had gotten a call not an hour later in her office by the dental business and had to apologize profusely to them while holding back her amused laughter. If it wasn’t for Laura’s still aching tooth, they wouldn’t be back again. But Carmilla was tired of seeing the pain in her lover’s eyes every time she bit into a cookie. She finally convinced her to go.

“I’m not sure you could last a week, cupcake.”

“That’s not true!” Laura glared at her, her eyes glancing nervously around the room, her hands in her lap as she fumbled with the material of her jeans. “I so can. I don’t need you to have an orgasm.”

“That could be interesting to watch, actually.”

“That’s not…- you’re just, grrr!”

Someone cleared their throat and Carmilla turned in her chair to see a man standing at the doorway, a blush forming his way to his cheeks. He was glancing at his clipboard before looking at the two in the room again as if making sure he was in the correct room. The brunette smirked at his nervousness, amused at his reaction to catching the tail end of the conversation. Laura wasn’t having any luck with keeping the embarrassment off her face either. Carmilla chuckled at them both.

“What’s up, Doc?”

He cleared his throat again and walked towards the two, smiling at Carmilla shyly before pulling his attention to Laura who was unsuccessfully trying to edge out of her seat. Carmilla’s hand on her leg was the only reason she was still sitting. She would be out of the room and in the car if it wasn’t for the added resistance.

She tried to smile at the doctor, but winced when it put a strain on her sensitive tooth. Laura was lucky it was a different doctor this time.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to fix that.”

Laura’s eyes widened in horror as he sat down and began to go through his supplies, testing to see if they were workable before placing them on the cart. He held up the cheek retractor and his sudden smile was too cheerful for Laura’s taste. Especially when he expected her to open her mouth. She glanced at the door and then at Carmilla who raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to make a move.

She gulped down her nervousness and opened her mouth.

//

In the end, the oral doctor still had to give Laura general anesthesia via IV to relax her enough for him to even put the needle near her mouth, which would then numb her mouth enough for him to start the extraction. Carmilla laughed when the doctor told her that only kids ever got the anesthesia with extractions, glad that her girlfriend was already so out of it she nearly looked asleep. It was a good thing too because she would have gotten a nice slap for that little display of enjoyment.  

But now, Carmilla was in a new predicament.

“Laura, no!” The brunette groaned, trying to keep an eye on Laura and trying to keep an eye on the road at the same time. “Don’t put that in your mouth!” With one hand on the wheel, she used the other to steer Laura’s hand away from her mouth, which was unsuccessfully being placed in said mouth. The hand grazed her cheek and she let it pass her shoulder and over the headrest of the seat. She played it out as stretching, even forcing a small yawn.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout.” Laura slurred, her head lobbed back and forth as her eyes narrowed at the cars that passed them by on the other lane. She whispered, “Little shits think…- cars pass us by.” She glared at Carmilla. “Fo…Faster!”

Then her head hit the side of the door and promptly fell asleep, mumbling about how she could smell rainbows and milk.

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

//

“Carm!” Laura leaned into her and whispered loudly in her ear, nearly hissing. Carmilla flinched and turned her head, watching as Laura opened her mouth and pointed in. She pulled at her cheek until Carmilla pushed her hand away. “I have war wounds, war wounds!”

“Is that so?” She took Laura’s hand and squeezed it. Laura looked at the hand holding hers and her lips turned in a goofy smile. “How’d you get your wounds, darling?”

A stricken look contorted Laura’s face and she looked up at Carmilla with wide, terrified eyes. The orbs looked around the room, glancing for the people who were not there. When she was content that no one was nearby, she leaned in.

“I killed a man,” she whispered again. “He was not to be trusted – never to be trusted around cookies. He was the one that kept stealing the cookies from the cookie jar. Do you remember that, Carm? He stole the cookies.”

She was only slightly slurring her words now but her head was still a bit fuzzy. Laura had slept a few more minutes in the car before she woke up again when Carmilla drove up their driveway and into the garage. Laura nearly cried when she couldn’t get her seatbelt off and then nearly yelled at her lover when she tried to help her. In the end, Laura gave up enough for Carmilla to help. It wasn’t her fault either, when Laura lost her footing and fell when she opened the car door. She cried then when Carmilla ran to her side, explaining that her legs were gone from the war and how she’d have to spend the rest of her life sitting on the couch and eating cookies.

For some reason that actually improved her mood. She got up from the floor and wobbled over to the door, leaving Carmilla to mumble about how Laura was lucky she loved her enough to go through this shit.

Carmilla had never seen anyone have as many mood swings as her girlfriend. At first it confused her, then it scared her, but now, as they lounged on the couch semi-watching a movie, it amused her. She was grateful she had such an adorable girlfriend. All the blackmail she could use on Laura later was just piling up at the door.

Laura being as high as a kite made everything all the better.

“I won’t let anyone steal your cookies, cutie.” Laura nodded and laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, clinging to her arm and content. She was snuggled into the blankets, eyes on the TV as she watched Whoopi Goldberg skipping rope in a nun’s outfit.

“You think…You think I could do that?”

“Skip rope?”

“Be a nun.”

“You’re already halfway there.”

“Cool.”

A pregnant pause.

“Skip rope too?”

“Just watch the movie, sweetheart.”

“Okay.”

//

“You look like a chipmunk.”

Laura glared and continued to eat her diet that consisted of smoothies, shakes and yogurt for the next couple of days. At the moment she was aggressively slurping down a chocolate shake made surprisingly by her compliant girlfriend. Laura figured she made it for her so she could have a pass at commenting on how she looked today. One of her cheeks was red and swollen, like she suddenly decided to stuff all her food in her mouth and store it for winter. So the comment was actually accurate, no matter how much it displeased her. It was also her first thoughts after waking up in the morning. She did looked like one of the chipmunks from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

“You look like a bully.”

Carmilla sipped her coffee, hiding the smile making its way on her red painted lips. Laura glared at her, wanting nothing more than to have her morning fix of coffee but knowing she couldn’t have any warm foods yet. Life was being a total bitch to her.

“Think you can survive the day alone?”

She received another glare.

“It isn’t like it’s the first time I’ll be home alone, you know.”

“I know,” Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead before getting up to dump out the rest of her coffee and cleaning it before putting it in the dishwasher. “but you’re going to be a little fuzzy from the medicine the doctor gave you and I don’t want you alone if you can’t handle it.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Carmilla leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at her, an eyebrow raising as she watched Laura fidget in her seat. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” The brunette gathered her coat and her briefcase before facing Laura again. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. I already told Danny about your little adventure yesterday so she said she’ll cover for me if you need me to come home later.”

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled. “I’ll be fine, but thank her for me anyways.” She stood up and helped Carmilla with her coat before resting her hands on her waist. “Have a good day at work, don’t scare anymore of your interns, and please, don’t terrify the other lawyers into tripping down the court steps again. You’re lucky he tripped over his own feet first or else he’d be going after you.”

Carmilla grinned. “He’s not good enough to take me on.”

The two smiled at each other until the taller one leaned in to kiss her smaller half, gentle and sweet – leaving a clear message of how much Laura meant to her. Laura hummed into the kiss before kissing her harder, until her mouth ached at the pressure. She then leaned back, happy at the look in Carmilla’s glazed eyes and dopy smile. A kiss was placed on her nose before the warmth was gone, her girlfriend taking a step back and backing towards the door.

“Have a good day, Laura. I’ll be back as soon as my court hearing is done.”

And then she was gone.

//

“You can’t just call her, Hollis. Not after making a huge scene hours ago about not being a totally weenie for being stuck at home alone.”

Laura paced the room and glanced at the clock. She groaned. It wasn’t like the time had changed since the thirty or so seconds she had last checked.

She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly lonely. It could be from the meds good ol’ Doc prescribed her or it could be because she literally had no work to do. She finished her assignment well before her appointment with her dentist, knowing that she wouldn’t have much time to work on it. She was now regretting that decision. A lot.

Today was not going well for her. Her mouth was hurting, she couldn’t take anymore meds for another hour, and she missed her girlfriend terribly. She didn’t understand why she was so lonely, it really wasn’t the first time she’d spent the day alone at home. Laura did more of her assignments from home, working for the local newspaper made that possible, and she was used to the empty house.

Okay, that last bit was a small lie, but it was still not like the aching feeling in her heart right now.

Laura wiped away the moisture in her eyes and reluctantly sat down on the couch, her stomach protesting from the small breakfast and the meds she took. She lifted her feet and flopped onto her side, watching the TV without knowing what was actually being played. It was some cartoon she had never heard of but knew that it was one of Carmilla’s guilty pleasures to watch. Every time she caught Carmilla watching the show, she would argue that she was only watching it for the vampire chick.

Laura must have off dozed off because she woke up later to the TV turned off and a blanket pulled over her body, something heavy and warm close to her feet. Sluggishly, she lifted her head and caught sight of dark hair. Her smile was large enough that she winced at the pressure against the stitches in her mouth.  Carmilla was napping at the end of the couch, her arm and head laid against the back. Laura’s feet somehow managed to be placed on her lap without waking her.

The small blonde shifted her position until she was on her knees, taking Carmilla’s arm off the couch and pushing her until she mumbled and moved. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at Laura, moving into the arm of the couch so she could snuggle up against her. She grabbed the blanket and then pulled it over them while Laura placed her head on her shoulder.

“I missed you,” Laura breathed out, the hot air making the small hairs on Carmilla’s neck stand up. “Like, a lot.”

Laura’s body shook as Carmilla chuckled and she was pulled closer, the arms wrapped around her tightening its hold. Lips were pressed against her ear and she bit her lip.

“Not as much as I missed you, Theodore.”

Laura groaned.

“You ruined the moment, wrench.”

Carmilla laughed and kissed the edge of her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supper stoked that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy the second chapter just as much as the first. I'm having so much fun writing about these two, as you guys probably guessed by now. 
> 
> Just a little heads up, there is no real major plot. I'm just going to post fluffy stories of their life from college and up till they are living together. Pure and good 'ol fluffy crack. Since I won't actually be going in order from age, I'll be posting their age before every chapter. 
> 
> I'll be posting sooner on my Tumblr under let-hope-be-theory, along with my other projects as well. If you have any questions, I'm happy to answer here or there. 
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!


	3. The Surprising Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla sees the lonely glint in Laura’s eyes and will do anything in her power to see it gone - even if it means she has to share again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> Now here's chapter 3. Enjoy, homies!

**Age: 26**

 

Carmilla knew that Laura was lonely while she was away at work. Working for the local newspaper meant that Laura did most of her job from home where she spent that time alone in an empty house. 

Carmilla didn’t have difficult hours either, being a lawyer made it possible for her to home earlier, where she wanted to keep Laura company. But she was still a lawyer, she still had to go to court and of course spend much of her time with clients. Having moved to Canada right after graduation meant that Laura had to move away from her friends and her family. It broke her heart, but even when she confronted Laura about looking for other opportunities elsewhere, closer to her father and friends in specific, Laura put her foot down and refused. It was a done deal when Laura found out how prestigious the firm that wanted to hire her, and because of Laura’s adamant and stubborn nature, Camilla wouldn’t be where she was today, making partner at the tender age of twenty-six.

It was a great job, one that Carmilla loved, but she still felt horrible at the end of the day when she saw the lonely glint in her girlfriend’s eyes.

She decided that she would do anything in her power to make it go away, even if it meant she would have to share Laura again.

//

A month and a half later she had a plan, and after spending many hours making international calls, bearing with the teasing and smug voices, it was finally set into motion. Carmilla took a week off, explaining to her boss and personal friend about her plan. Danny teased her good-naturally like always and then literally kicked her out of the office, making her take two weeks instead of the lowly one. She liked Danny, she did - but she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting to it - and she liked how much they understood each other. That was what made them such a good team. They were the dynamic duo that ripped through their cases with an iron fist. A combo that was feared in court and out of it.

Carmilla liked being feared.

Laura was suspicious at first when she got home earlier than the norm. She couldn’t distract herself any longer, biding her time elsewhere until she could go home, so she said grumbled screw it and left the office without her briefcase filled with unfinished case files. It was unusual and a pleasant surprise, unlike Carmilla’s latest intern who gave her a look of despair as she was given the work to do. Carmilla was only two hours early than usual but the blonde dismissed it quickly when she was taken into familiar warm arms and given a kiss that made her head spin. Her stomach was doing those weird, stupid flips that always appeared when Carmilla was close to her and pressed tightly against her until she could hardly breathe.

The pleased moan that came out of Laura’s lips was nearly enough to make the brunette surrender to her sudden need of making Laura forget her own name.

But…

She took a step back, smirking as Laura groaned in disappointment and tried to follow her, pouting while she locked her arms around Carmilla’s neck in a trap. Carmilla purred at the feeling of her chest pressed against Laura’s.

“I have plans for you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I hope so.” Carmilla chuckled under her breath and kissed the tiny woman’s nose.

“That’s not what I meant, but soon.” She pulled Laura as close as possible and dug her nose through the blonde locks, smelling the familiar scent that she had grown fond off. It was the scent of her lover, the woman she loved. The one she would do anything for.

After another moment in each other’s embrace, neither willing it to end, Carmilla force herself to untangle their limbs.

 _Don’t give into your childish needs_ , she reminded herself,  _you have plans_. She continued to stress herself over her plans to make Laura happy, extremely so, and how she would do anything to make Laura happy. She stopped being her broody-self years ago, but sometimes, when she’s frazzled, they still decided to crash and creep through her defenses. Usually Laura knew her well enough that it didn’t take very long for her to scold it back into place, back into the small, dark box Carmilla built to keep everything she abhorred about her past self, but sometimes, old habits did die hard.

“We have places to be.”

Laura furrowed her eyebrows, tossing a look at her casual clothing. “We do? I’m not dressed to go anywhere. Which is kind of you fault, by the way, since you didn’t tell me.”

Being a well influenced lawyer made it important for Carmilla to attend parties and charities that the law firm, and herself, supported. It was also another habit that Laura had to get used to; how to present herself in front of other powerful figures since Carmilla refused to go to any of the events without Laura on her arm. Carmilla didn’t care what Laura did, or what she wore, she just wanted her beside her. She liked to show off her lover and point out at every possible opportunity, whispering it in her ears, how she looked more beautiful than any other woman in the room. But Laura being the woman she was, would have none of it - she wanted nothing more than to show how proud she was of her renowned girlfriend.

“You look fine, we’re going somewhere casual.”

Laura eyed Carmilla’s attire. “You’re wearing a suit.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked around Laura to put her hands on her shoulders, pushing her towards the door despite her meager protests. “We don’t have time for me to change. Trust me though, I’ll be the only one sticking out like a sore thumb.”

When they were both settled in the car, Carmilla making sure that Laura was properly buckled in and comfortable for the half hour ride, she started the car. Usually they would take Carmilla’s sport’s car, but today apparently she decided to take her girlfriend’s SUV. The blonde didn’t comment when she was pushed towards her car, only eyed her suspiciously again. When they were safely on the road, she shifted in her seat to watch Carmilla drive.

She was nervous, her hands gripping the wheel tightly, her mind too far gone that she didn’t even comment on Laura’s choice of music.

Laura had noticed it earlier before but didn’t want to startle her into saying something she would surely regret. It took her years, but Carmilla was now open to her fully. But in situations where she wanted something to be kept a secret, her anger would get the best of her and she’d have trouble apologizing for it later. It wore her out until Laura was the one that had to step in - Carmilla was still embarrassed at the prospects of talking about her feelings, the emotions that showed clearly on her face. Laura had to dig in deep until Carmilla was calm and comfortable, able to finally share.

The drive was mostly spent in silence, breaking only when Carmilla began to nervously ramble about the weather and about work. Laura caught her on it and told her, smiling when she received a playful glare and small blush to her cheeks.

“ _I do not ramble, cupcake._ ”

When the car drove into the train station parking lot, Laura’s brows knitted together. She didn’t have a clue to why Carmilla brought her to the station, of all places, and she wondered if she was missing something, a simple piece of the puzzle. Going through dates in her head, she decided that, no, today was not an important date. It was not an anniversary, or a birthday, or even a random holiday that always went over her head until someone mentioned in in passing a couple of days later.

“Okay, I give.” She said when they entered the station. “What are we doing here, Carm? Because unless we’re going to Hogwarts, I have no idea.”

Carmilla turned around on spot and gave her a bright smile, one that practically made Laura trip and fumbled for balance as her feet turned to rubber. It was really corny of her, but she always described her smiles as that of the sun, only brighter and a lot more pleasant to look at. Meeting in school, roommates of all things, she knew from experience how often Carmilla rarely smiled in the beginning, and she enjoyed it, and found pleasure in making her smile at every opportunity that was thrown her way. It was the one drug that she took with pride.  

“I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise, really?”

“Doubt me?” She waggled her eyebrows.  

Laura chuckled. “That’s not it and you know it. Did I forget something, a date or a holiday?” Carmilla shook her head. “Really, nothing?”

“I just wanted to surprise you.” And now she looks bashful, her cheeks reddening and eyes anywhere but at Laura’s face, her hands deep within her pockets. Laura couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her cheek - she was just too adorable.

A loud wolf whistle reached their ears and they both jumped back, Carmilla reaching and pulling Laura closer beside her. But she only smiled and playfully growled at the person who did it, watching as they walked up to them.

“LaF!”

Carmilla was pleased to hear the joyous shriek and giggle that escaped Laura’s mouth, letting her go so she could hug her friend.

“Oh my god, what are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get here? Where’s Perry?” LaF covered Laura’s mouth with their hand, asking her to calm down.

“Sorry.”

“No problem L, I forgot how crazy you are when it involved talking.” Laura pouted. “Perr’s in the restroom and your lovey-dovey girlfriend over here was the one who arranged this little escapade. Paid for everything, despite our heavily planned protests.” They winked at Carmilla and grinned knowingly.

Laura turned to her lover and stared at her in awe.

“You did this?”

Carmilla nodded, blushing at the adoring smile that was flashed her way. She was then engulfed in a powerful hug, Laura’s hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Lips pressed against her ear and she forced herself not to shiver.

“Thank you,” the words were whispered. She could feel moisture on her neck and she knew that Laura was getting emotional again. They pulled back and Carmilla whipped away the tears, kissing her forehead.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why?” The words were mumbled around her watery smile. “I know I’ve been telling you we should visit and telling them the same, but still, I didn’t expect you would actually do this.”

Carmilla gulped down the familiar stubborn ache in her belly that wanted her to keep her thoughts private. This was Laura, the woman she loved, the woman who made her see light instead of the all-too-familiar dark. She would be one of the only people who could understand her, understand her hesitant nature.

“I hated seeing you look so lonely. I know you missed your friends, and your family.” Carmilla nuzzled her nose into Laura’s neck until she giggled. “I hated you moving away from them because of me.”

The last was said in a whisper, just a small breathe of air that tickled Laura’s neck. It was hard to hear, hard to think through the cloudy thoughts of Carmilla being so close to her.

But she heard, as she always did when it involved the woman she loved.

Carmilla was forced back and she swallowed loudly when she saw the familiar fierceness in Laura’s eyes, which usually meant she was in trouble.

“Carmilla Karnstein, moving is a joint effort. I wasn’t forced to move here, I wanted to move here. You understand that?” Her hands were placed on her hips. “I love you, and I want what you want. I want us to be happy together, and I knew that one of the ways that would make you incredibly happy would be to move here when Danny offered you the job. You love your job and I love that you love it. I don’t regret a thing and I never will. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly.”

They pulled each other closer at once, Carmilla kissing the side of Laura’s neck, whispering words of love and adoration, of understandings. She was always over analyzing, and Laura knew that, but with this, Carmilla would not have her say. Because each of her words were true. She would never regret loving Carmilla and moving just for her.

“I hate to break up this love scene, but I wouldn’t want to see you guys get kicked out for some serious PDA. How embarrassing would that be?” LaF’s voice broke up the moment, followed by a giggling Perry as she slapped them on the shoulder and told them to stop their teasing. “Especially since I’ll be obligated to tell your dad when he comes.”

Laura perked up and she grinned at Carmilla.

“You didn’t?”

“What didn’t I do?”

Laura squealed again and literally threw herself on Carmilla, causing them both to end up on the floor, the bottom one groaning at the weight pressed against her and the concrete floor.

//

“It was the size of a large dog, I shit you not.”

Carmilla watched her girlfriend avidly listen to her father’s fishing stories, throwing in the predictable gasps and “no ways” every time he said something surprising to her. She thought the stories were especially boring today, but apparently not for Laura, who held on to each and every word with interest. The two made her smile from where she was sitting behind the island from the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a particular article in the newspaper. It was Laura’s, as it always was.

But mostly, she was smiling at Laura’s father’s use of “I shit you not”.

“I didn’t think bass fishing could be so fascinating.” LaF strolled up beside her, yawning and combing their hair with their fingers. “I studied in bio and yet I’m bored.”

“You studied in biology yet you are opening up a pastry shop, think that could have been the first clue that your major wasn’t for you?” Carmilla raising an eyebrow, her lips twitching slightly to show that she was only teasing. LaF feigned hurt, clutching at their heart, but smiling along with her.

“I’ll be doing my experiments from home, thank you very much. There is just some strange comfort in the experiment of cooking cakes. You never know what you’ll create.”

“You’ll be making the cakes?”

“Yeah, who else? Perry’s passion is in making different cookies and brownies.”

Carmilla only shook her head. “Remind me not to try your fancy pastries, yeah? I don’t need to make a trip to the hospital for eating a cupcake.”

“If I remember correctly, you ate a cupcake last night.” They smirked, wiggling their brows suggestively. “I’m surprised you didn’t have to go to the hospital from the way you were scre-”

Carmilla scrambled to her feet and covered LaF’s mouth, blushing through the glare she mustered up. “Okay, okay, enough!”

LaF pushed her hands away from their mouth, still holding that grin, before taking a seat on the island seating too. Carmilla followed behind, offering them coffee, which they refused. Apparently Perry was getting them to cut off on coffee, instead they were finding out the wonders of tea.

Carmilla pulled a face.

“Why would you agree to drink that tree piss?” She greedily took another sip of her coffee, trying to forget the taste of the tea Laura once made her taste.

LaF shrugged, “It’s not bad, actually. It just gets some getting used to.”

To that, Carmilla shivered.

“I tried to get her to drink tea years ago, when I put a stop to my coffee addiction, but she hates the taste of it. One bad experience and she’s boycotting it for life.” Laura came up from behind them both, leaning her head onto Carmilla’s shoulder.

“What can I say, I like my drinks like I like my woman, as bitter as my soul.” Carmilla sneered, bumping her shoulder into Laura’s and making the poor woman hit LaF and practically pushing them out of their seat.

She kissed the pout that formed on Laura’s lips and turned to LaFontaine who was already pulling something out of their jacket pocket. They turned around in their seat, looking for Perry who was coming out of the guest bedroom toweling her hair. They gulped at the sight but ignored how beautiful their girlfriend was at the moment, instead gesturing for her to come towards them. Laura’s dad was on the couch, watching a hockey game on their 52 inch TV, grumbling to himself about how he needed one.

It was a perfect opportunity to reveal the rest of Carmilla’s plan.

“Hey Laura,” Laura hummed an answer to LaF, preoccupied with trying to climb onto Carmilla’s lap from the tall stool she sat on. The brunette rolled her eyes but helped her up, wrapping her arms around her waist to keep her from slipping off. “You know how we were going to open up a bakery?”

Perry’s eyes widened and sparkled as she realized where the conversation was going, barely keeping herself from blurting it all out at once. Laura’s face dropped, when she too realized what was being brought up. It also reminded her how she would not be able to go to their grand opening.

“Yes, did you finally decide on a location?”

“Yep, and I thought you might want to help us decide, give us a final opinion of sorts.” LaF took a photograph from their pocket and pushing it across the table to Laura. Laura picked it up and…well, she was confused.

“This is a picture of Downtown, like…our Downtown. In Canada.”

“Yep, do you think it’s a good place to open a bakery? Carmilla’s said good things about it and the Yelp ratings are pretty high and-”

“I don’t understand.”

Even though Laura said those words, understanding did cross her face, her eyes misting over and her hand moving up to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. Her lips were trembling. Her eyes flickered over to her dad who was now watching the scene before moving back to her two best friends.

“You live in Austria.”

“Next week we’ll be Canadians.” Perry voiced, nearly hopping on spot. “Oh, how I’ve always wanted to be a Canadian. Such nice people.”

“Are you guys serious? Because if this is a joke I swear I’m going to like, use some serious bear spray on you until your eyeballs pop out.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile, slightly impressed at the idea.

“Yes,” her dad managed to roam behind them without Laura noticing, putting his hand on Laura’s shoulder. “Carmilla managed to finalize their citizenship and they can move within the week.” He grinned, scratching at his facial hair. “I still have a year before I can retire, then I’ll be on my way too. It’ll be nice to have a change of pace.”

Laura looked around at the people she loved, at the person she loved, and burst into tears. She hugged them each individually and them all at once. No matter how many times she said it, it was never enough. Saying how much she loved them, how thankful she was for them. It was simply never enough. So throughout the day, she would repeat herself until someone would mention her being a broken record, groaning with laughter and smiles. But she didn’t mind it, didn’t mind them knowing how thankful and how happy she was.

How loved she felt at the moment.

Later that night, curled tightly around Carmilla, she whispered over and over how much she loved her and how she would spend the rest of her life telling her so, reminding her. Reminding her with the touch of her fingers and a brush of her lips.

Carmilla didn’t know how her heart could function with all the love pilling up in her heart, not bursting out from the added weight.

It wouldn’t be the worst way to die, she thought.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? I'll be happy to answer here or on my Tumblr under let-hope-be-theory.
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!


End file.
